


When Darcy Was Getting Stronger

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Mistakes and Shattered Hopes [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Darcy Feels, Darcyland, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Thor, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is beginning to finally get over the pain of Bruce’s betrayal; Thor just doesn’t understand why she can’t come home</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darcy Was Getting Stronger

**When Darcy Was Getting Stronger  
Summary: Darcy is beginning to finally get over the pain of Bruce’s betrayal; Thor just doesn't understand why she can't come home**

Curling up and watching movies with Jane Foster were one thing Darcy missed doing with her best friend, more than anything in the entire world… So when Thor had turned up with Jane at her apartment’s front door telling her that Clint had sent them – she saw the perfect opportunity to catch up with the two and find out where the hell had the two been. It was funny really, Clint had been talking with her a few hours before when she got out of hospital in the morning and they didn’t have any idea where the astrophysicist and god were and now they were suddenly here!

Darcy Lewis was slowly getting over Bruce Banner or at least, she was starting to try to get over him. A certain agent had got her a new phone so Bruce couldn't contact her – her old phone had happily been traded in once word got round of the situation and the only numbers she had were Tony Stark’s, Clint’s number, the agent who had given her the phone and of course the boss himself, Phil Coulson.  
The agent said she'd regularly visit to keep an eye on her and Darcy was fine with that, just as long as it wasn't at like 3am and she’d wake up to find her in the bed like some Twilight shit. Darcy made the agent laugh, which was a bonus and Phil and Tony would always be a phone call away and Darcy just loved how much her family cared about her.

When Jane came over, she had brought Darcy a new iPod docking station along with badass speakers because she knew how much the assistant liked her music and how she’d always try to get her music heard over Tony’s own music which resulted in JARVIS shutting down both sets to avoid any… incidents.  
Thor was watching Darcy’s every move and was always concentrating on her face, wondering what Darcy was thinking and what was going on inside her head – she seemed totally fine and he was confused as to what everyone was talking about. Darcy seemed fine, so why all the fuss?

Jane, Thor and Darcy spent a few days by themselves with no trouble, just watching movies together, with Thor deciding against telling Darcy about the ever-growing tension between his team mates. They watched every movie genre apart from romance or any romantic comedies that might slip in under the ‘comedy’ genre as Jane didn’t want Darcy to get upset.  
They talked for hours upon end of what Darcy had missed – no, of what they had all missed since they’d all last seen each other. Jane had been back out in New Mexico again before Thor brought her back to New York, it turned out Jane was thinking of making her old base in New Mexico a permanent base, she liked it there and it was where Jane and Thor first met.  
Jane said she was more comfortable in New Mexico then when she was with the Avengers and Darcy really couldn’t blame her after all, with everything that had happened. Thor had said he’d alternate between New York and New Mexico to keep her safe but Darcy made a mental note to talk to Phil and put in a good word or talk to him about the entire thing or.. Darcy could go with her and it could be like old times again…

Darcy was doing everything she could to avoid talking about Bruce and Jane was more comfortable with constantly doodling over Darcy’s grey cast with different coloured felt-tips and Darcy was laughing because she’d discovered that Jane could doodle and draw better than the current state of her handwriting. She laughed a little more at Jane’s facial expressions as she doodled, concentrating so hard on them and Darcy had no idea what she was doodling.  
Even though they were having fun now, Darcy wasn't stupid. Jane and Thor wanted to know if she was okay and she knew Thor just didn’t see the problem in it all, he didn’t understand why Darcy couldn't come home.

“Lady Darcy, why don't you come to the tower? Fix this mess?” he asked and Jane dropped the pens and looked up at him in shock, she knew he meant well but he was still learning things.  
Darcy’s response was her laugh; a broken laugh and she told Jane it was okay. Thor explained what he already knew and told Darcy he saw the pictures of Bruce and Betty kissing but he didn’t understand what was so bad about it.  
“They kissed and took it further, Thor. But you don’t take it further to cheat on someone.” Darcy explained “In our society, its considered betrayal if you kiss someone romantically while dating someone else.”  
“Everyone at home is arguing over it. If we take you back, it should fix things!” Thor said, determined.  
Jane stood up and carefully placed a hand on one of Thor’s huge arms, taking him to one side and explaining to him very carefully of why his plan was a bad idea and explained in detail what Darcy meant. Thor was angry at Banner because he now understood what Darcy had meant thanks to Jane and he understood clearer because it was kind of like what happened on Asgard, they just used different terminology from the humans and they had different ‘punishments’ of sorts. He’d learnt all this from his deceased mother, Frigga.  
Darcy smiled softly; it was a sad smile that was simply trying to hold her together as she thought of Bruce even though she promised herself she would never think of the fluffy, brilliant scientist that had betrayed her. Her smile turned into a genuine frown and then a look of fear as the entire apartment began to shake after a rumble in the ground started, which Darcy thought was the start of an earthquake. Jane’s first instinct was to freeze while Thor pulled Darcy to the floor while being careful of her arm in the cast, Darcy’s instinct after that was to grab her taser which was on the table next to her, earning an exasperated sigh from Jane.

“Hey, precautions!” Darcy hissed – was it Bruce? Had he hulked out and finally found her?

Neither she nor Jane knew but Thor slowly got up, picking up Mjölnir as Darcy’s phone began to ring, followed by Jane’s own phone and they both put the callers on speaker. Tony had been calling Darcy and Phil Coulson was the one calling Jane and they didn’t even pause when the two men could hear each other as they basically said the same thing – New York was under attack, HYDRA was trying something again and the Avengers were fighting each other, well – those that were together at the tower at the moment.

Thor had already left, giving Jane orders to stay with Darcy and Tony argued that the two awesome women couldn’t be left alone, if HYDRA were after them or something. Phil was now arguing with Tony over the speakers of the two different phones and he said he would send someone – Darcy and Tony already knew who he’d send but Tony wanted to send Natasha even though she was needed on the field.

They couldn't argue for long and the two men quickly, due to Darcy rushing them, both agreed to Phil’s plan. As the calls ended and Jane put her phone away before pulling Darcy under the dining table just to be safe, Darcy couldn't help but wonder if this really was all her fault. She couldn't get her head round the recent developments.  
Was it really her fault? If she was at the tower, maybe they wouldn't be in this mess… Okay, maybe they would but it’d be about a hundred times worse.  
Darcy wasn't so sure that everything was okay anymore – she started to realise that people were hiding things from her and they seemed to be suspicious and… staged things behind the real events that were happening.

Darcy’s mind wandered to Bruce and Betty. She was wondering how Bruce was and how Betty was coping – did they know that something was going on? Could they see that things were suspicious?


End file.
